Night With You
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah beasiswa dan berakhir dengan malam pembunuhan, bad sumary, judul tidak nyambung, didedikasikan untuk NaruHina Dark Day 2014, happy hallowen :D


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Psikopat Sasuke?**

*****mulai*** **

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di koridor SMU Konoha. Padahal ini sudah malam, tapi suara langkah masih terdengar. Melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata sepasang murid berlainan gender, sedang berlari di koridor SMU Konoha.

Wajah kedua murid itu terlihat pucat dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Namun yang paling pucat adalah murid bergender pria, karena ia sedang menahan kesakitannya dibagian perutnya.

Ya, darah segar tampak mengotori seragam yang dipakainya, karena sebuah luka tusukan diperut. Sehingga membuat siswa tersebut berekspresi kesakitan.

Di depan pintu laboratorium IPA terbuka sedikit, membuat siswa tersebut mengajak siswi yang ikut berlari bersama dengannya, masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa sang siswa mengunci pintunya, supaya orang yang membuat mereka, harus berlari dikoridor, tidak bisa masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

Langkah kaki menuju bawah meja putih panjang di tempat itu. Sebuah meja yang digunakan untuk murid-murid kelas IPA praktek. Berjongkok dan kedua tangan masih saling bertautan.

"Naruto-kun maaf, kau jadi seperti ini..." ujar sang siswi dengan wajah sedih.

Siswa itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan sang gadis. Tidak bicara karena menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan senyum saja masih terasa sakit. Tapi mata siswa itu seolah berkata, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ini semua berawal dari pembunuhan siswi bernama Sakura Haruno, yang terjadi di toilet SMU Konoha. Saat ditemukan kepala dan badan Sakura terpisah, seperti ditebas oleh sebuah pedang panjang. Bukan hanya itu saja perut dan dada Sakura, tampak di tusuk hingga puluhan kali.

Hari berikutnya ditemukan siswa bernama Sabaku no Gaara, yang terbunuh di kelasnya, 3-IPA 2. Pembunuhan yang terjadi pada Gaara, tidak kalah kejam dengan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tubuh Gaara dibakar hingga hangus, lalu disamping mayat Gaara, ada kantong plastik hitam, yang berisi jari-jari milik Gaara.

Tiga hari kemudian ditemukan seorang siswa bernama Shikamaru Naara, mengambang di atas sungai Konoha. Kali ini korban utuh, namun begitu diautopsi, ditemukan dua puluh lipan yang sudah mati, di dalam lambungnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan sayatan-sayatan kecil, kemungkinan pelaku menggunakan pisau kecil untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Lalu sekarang setelah satu minggu ditemukan mayat Shikamaru, Naruto nama siswa yang berlari dikoridor itu, melihat Hinata hampir ditusuk oleh seorang yang begitu populer di sekolahnya.

Awalnya Naruto ingin mengambil buku pelajarannya yang ketinggalan di kelas 3-IPA 1. Tapi yang terjadi malah ia melihat Hinata hampir di tusuk oleh siswa populer, yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Untung Naruto dengan gesit maju ke depan Hinata, dan menjadi tameng bagi gadis itu, sebelum pisau menyentuh tubuh Hinata. Tapi akibatnya pisau itu mengenai perut Naruto.

Saat pisau itu menusuk perut Naruto, dipakai kesempatan Naruto, untuk menendang Sasuke. Lalu membawa Hinata kabur, dari kelas tersebut, dengan perut yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah. Apalagi setelah pisau itu lepas dari perutnya.

Tak lupa sebelum keluar kelas, Naruto menutup pintu kelas, supaya Sasuke sulit untuk keluar dari kelas.

Namun tanpa diduga Sasuke malah membuka pintunya dengan menggunakan kapak yang ia curi, dari tukang kebun sekolah. Membuat pintu kelas itu hancur. Lalu mengejar Naruto dan Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berakhir di tempat ini.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku tidak ikut program beasiswa ke Universitas Harvard dari sekolah. Jadi kau tak perlu menjadi seperti ini. Kau tahu kan Naruto-kun, sekolah kita menyediakan pelayanan beasiswa ke Universitas Harvard. Namun hanya sepuluh besa,r di sekolah ini yang boleh ikut. Tapi harus dites dulu, yang lolos adalah aku, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun dan Gaara-kun. Walaupun begit,u masih ada tes lagi bagi kami berlima, karena hanya satu yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa ke Harvard, dan Sasuke-kun sangat menginginkan beasiswa itu," terang Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam, karena menahan rasa sakit. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata, walaupun pandangan matanya kini mulai mengabur. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya, yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke-kun begitu menginginkan beasiswa itu. Tapi yang jelas dialah yang membunuh Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun dan Shikamaru-kun, karena beasiswa tersebut, termasuk aku yang menjadi targetnya juga. Tapi mungkin karena tekanan dari keluarga Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu kan keluarga Uchiha, semuanya orang sukses dan lulusan Harvard maupun MIT. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun depresi dan memilih untuk membunuh saingannya, karena ia takut kalah dalam persaingan memperebutkan beasiswa ini, dan jika ia kalah, maka Sasuke-kun akan mempermalukan keluarganya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke-kun frustasi dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini," tambah Hinata.

Naruto masih terdiam menanggapinya. Kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri dan keluar dari meja putih panjang itu. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut laboratorium IPA, mencari sesuatu yang dapat dipakai sebagai senjata.

Naruto pikir Hinata dan dirinya, tidak bisa berdiam diri ataupun lari. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan menemukannya. Namun sebelum ia menemukan sebuah senjata, ia mendengar langkah kaki kian mendekat.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

**Dug! Dug! Dug!**

"Buka pintunya do-be~"

Mata terbelalak, panik karena belum menemukan senjata. Sakit kembali menyentil tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk.

**Bruagh! Bruagh! Bruagh!**

Pintu itu jebol, karena Sasuke membukanya dengan menggunakan kapak yang ditangannya. Seringgaian terlukis di wajah Sasuke, ketika melihat pintu berhasil terbuka.

Apalagi melihat Hinata meringkuk di bawah Meja dan Naruto yang jatuh terduduk, dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Akhirnya kutemukan~ tapi sepertinya dobe, maaf kalau kau juga harus kubunuh, karena aku tidak mau ada saksi," ujar Sasuke.

Diayunkannya kapak itu ke arah Naruto. Namun ternyata Naruto masih punya tenaga, untuk menangkap kapak itu.

Tapi berhubung Naruto sedang terluka, jelas tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dan membuat kapak itu menggores kening Naruto, karena Sasuke berniat membelah kepala Naruto, dengan kapak tersebut. Layaknya membelah pohon jadi dua.

Hingga akhirnya tangan Naruto menjadi lemas untuk menahan Sasuke. Darah sudah terlalu banyak yang keluar. Akhirnya tangan Naruto lepas dari kapak itu dan...

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Naruto pingsan karena kehabisan darah. Hal yang terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah, senyuman manis namun wajah terlihat sedih, dari Hinata yang memegang pisau, untuk praktek IPA, dengan darah menempel di pisau itu.

*****END*****

**Aku dilempar undangan NaruHina Dark Day, jadi bikin fic ini. Tapi aku gak tahu ini udah dark apa belum…**

**Oke Jaa…**


End file.
